1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mobile computing device control of a shading object, an intelligent umbrella and/or a shading charging system.
2. Information/Background of the Invention
Conventional sun shading devices usually are comprised of a supporting frame and an awning or fabric mounted on the supporting frame to cover a predefined area. For example, a conventional sun shading device may be an outdoor umbrella or an outdoor awning.
However, current sun shading devices do not appear to be flexible, modifiable or able to adapt to changing environmental conditions, or user's desires. Many of the current sun shading devices appear to require manual operation in order to change inclination angle of the frame to more fully protect an individual from the environment. Further, the current sun shading devices appear to have one (or a single) awning or fabric piece that is mounted to an interconnected unitary frame. An interconnected unitary frame may not be able to be opened or deployed in many situations. Accordingly, alternative embodiments may be desired. Further, current sun shading devices may not have automated assemblies to allow a shading object to track movement of a sun and/or adjust to other environmental conditions. In addition, current sun shading devices do not communicate with external shading object related systems. Further, individuals utilizing current sun shading devices are limited in interactions with users. In addition, sun shading devices generally do not have software stored therein which controls and/or operates the sun-shading device. Further, current sun shading devices do not interact with the environment in which they are installed and require manual intervention in order to operate and/or perform functions.